Dead and Fire Family Christmas
by viridianaln9
Summary: What is it like in Christmas with Undertaker and Kane. Well Randy is about to find out as Solange brings him home for the holidays for the first time. Will he survive. Randy X Solange, Undertaker x Aubrey, Kane xRoxanne, Ileana, Keon.


**Dead and Fire Family Christmas **

_Summary:_ _**What is it like in Christmas with Undertaker and Kane? Well Randy is about to find out as Solange brings him over to dinner. Will he survive the evening? Link to my other stories. Kane X Roxanne, Undertaker X Aubrey, Ileana, Keon, Randy X Solange.**_

_Note:_ **HEY. Okay before you guys say anything I always wanted to write a Christmas Special and who better than my favorite family to do it.** **This is a small chapter to my intertwined stories. Which are Hidden Secret's, Dead's Shadow and Fire and Brimstone.**

_Dedication:_ **I want to dedicate this one-shot to **_**Cena's baby doll, Sonib89 and Viper's Cena Fan **_**because you guys have stuck with me in all of my stories. So I hope you guys like it.**

_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Roxanne, Keon, Ileana, Solange and Aubrey. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dead and Fire Family Christmas**

"Are you sure about this?" Randy asked his wife of a few months as he drove to her family home in Austin.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be it's been a long time since I've seen my cousins, mom, Aunt Roxanne." Solange told him. She could tell he was worried and it made her smile.

"Doesn't your Father still have issues and isn't your mom dead." Randy said. Solange raised an eyebrow.

"My biological one is dead, my adoptive mom is not." Solange said. "Plus she interviews you like almost every time in Smack-Down." Solange said.

Randy tried to think of someone that interviewed him but the only person he could think about was Aubrey. He let out a breath.

"You're telling me sweet Aubrey is your dad's wife." Randy said.

"Yeah, I mean you didn't think that when Dad attacked JBL all those years ago it wasn't to defend mom right, of course that's how they met but anyways." Solange said with a smile.

"Any more family you want to tell me about?" Randy asked.

"Well you know the twins and Aunt Roxanne right." She said.

"Yeah." Randy replied knowing the twins from work. He hadn't socialized as much with them but he respected them.

"Then I don't think I need to tell you more." Solange told him.

They finally arrived to the house and Randy was shocked by how huge and open the pace was.

"You didn't think it would be like this did you?" she asked.

"No."

"Well let's go we don't want to keep them waiting." Solange said. They got down the car and grabbed the luggage from the trunk before the knocked on the door. The one to open the door was an older woman that Randy hadn't seen before.

"Nana." Solange said and wrapped her arms around the elderly woman.

"Sol is nice to have you home for the holidays." The older woman looked at Randy and gave him a small smiled. "Hello you must be Randall my little girls husband come in, come in we don't want you two getting colds." Randy was surprised by the hug he received.

As he went in he was in freaking shock. There was no way in hell he was in the house of the Brothers of Destruction. The place was too open and it was weird. There was a grand staircase in the middle with a high ceiling the chandelier at least had cross bones. But the walls were white and everything was made of marble and decorated in Christmas things.

He felt as if he had gotten into the twilight zone.

"Momma I'm home." Solange shouted. The woman that stood at the top of the stairs was nothing like the woman Randy knew of work. This one didn't wear that serious journalist look but a smile on her face.

"Solange is good to have you home." Aubrey said. To most she was the backstage interviewer or on the commentary table either way a powerful woman to be. Many people knew of her relationship with the Deadman and there was a reason she was not mess with at all.

The two women hugged and Randy smiled.

"Randy is good to see you." Aubrey said hugging him. "Now don't be afraid to be here it's going to be alright." Randy tried really not to blush and glared at his wife as she laughed at him.

"Where's Dad?" Solange asked. The big elephant in the room was pointed at. Randy knew that even after Elimination Chamber Taker wasn't exactly still okay with the marriage. If the glares he gave him told him anything.

"He is in his office with your Uncle." Aubrey told her.

"Where's Aunty Roxanne?" Solange asked.

"Well I was in the kitchen where your mom should be helping me with dinner." Roxanne came in a looked at Aubrey with a smile. Randy looked at the woman that owned Kane's heart even after retirement she looked beautiful.

"I was checking on something, but let's go." Aubrey said. "Come on Solange, go leave Randy with Keon in the living room." Aubrey said winking at her.

"Got it." Solange said.

#

She grabbed Randy's hand and pulled him to the living room. Unlike the front room the living room was a burgundy color with fire place and dark set furniture. Now this looked more like it. Randy saw Keon sitting on the sofa watching TV a soccer game to say the least.

"Keon." Solange said. Keon looked up and saw Randy standing there with a worried look. Wouldn't it be fun to mess with him more?

"Hey, Sol brought the sacrifice for tonight." Solange glared at Keon but smiled at him.

"Don't be a bully." Solange said just as Keon hugged her. He barely had begun his career and he was making an impact.

"Hey, Orton, how's it going?" Keon said with a smiled.

"Everything is fine." Randy said.

"Sit down let's watch baseball if you want." Keon said. Randy went to sit and Solange left.

Seeing that his cousin had left to help, he was sure he couldn't question Orton now. Randy could feel Keon's eyes on him. He wondered if all the family had that creepy _'I can read your mind'_ glare they gave to people.

"Orton, think you can survive the dinner?" Keon asked.

"Yes." Randy said but in the inside he felt like he really didn't have a chance.

"What are your plans for Solange?" Keon asked.

"Wasn't I supposed to get this before I married her?" Randy asked.

"You didn't marry her with the family's blessing; this is the remedy to that." Keon told him bluntly. At this moment Randy was cursing Hunter and Shawn for this. But he couldn't regret marrying Solange.

"I plan on making her happy." Randy said. Keon looked at him. He still didn't trust this man; sure he worked with him but still. The fact that he married Solange in secret didn't help his cause.

"You know Uncle Taker doesn't like you very much, neither does my Father." Keon told him.

"He should only be worried about Solange's thoughts not our own." The voice was calm and eerie like the Undertakers but sweet at the same time. It didn't stop Randy from having a mini-heart attack.

He turned around to see the last member of the family. Ileana was Kane's baby girl and he had seen her more in the locker room since they were in the same brand. Ileana was also known as the Dark Princess because unlike Solange and Keon she had the closest bond to Undertaker than anyone.

"Way to be creepy Ile." Keon told his baby sister.

"I was standing here the moment you began to questioning." Ileana said. Randy smirk at that he liked the girl. She came up to him and stretched her hand. Randy shook it. "Welcome to the family home Randy."

Randy looked at here weird.

"You mean theirs more than one house?" Randy asked.

"Yes, this is the family home, and then its Uncle Takers home, my Parents home, Nana tends to live here." Ileana informed him. "Now if you wish to add your home and the apartments Keon and I live in." Ileana told him.

"I was questioning him Ileana." Keon told her. Ileana gave him a glare that Randy didn't know she had much.

"I'm interrupting, he is going to have it bad enough with Uncle Taker and Dad and he is family anyway Solange is not going to let him go no matter how much you and the rest of the man in this Family hated." Ileana told him.

"Well I at-least should thank you, you're making us more even now." Keon said in exasperation. It was sometimes annoying to have ore girls in the family than males. Ileana smirked and left them to watch the television.

Yeah, out of all the family so far Randy was starting too really like Ileana. Randy looked at the large tree in the corner filled with gifts. He guessed it was weird for him to see them normal since the history they had wasn't the nicest at all.

"I didn't think you guys celebrated the holidays." Randy said before stopping. Keon looked at him and laughed.

"Dad and Uncle Taker didn't want us to celebrate it the first time but Mom put her foot down and nothing is scarier than her putting her foot down." Keon said. "Then Solange and Aubrey came making it more important to celebrate it." they heard a bell and Keon smirk.

"That means dinner is ready." Keon said.

#

_In The Kitchen _

Solange and Ileana saw as their mothers went to get their fathers for dinner.

"So when do you plan on telling the family?" Ileana asked Solange.

"I hate it when you notice things." Solange said with a smile.

"No you don't." Ileana said. Solange sighed and Ileana put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm worried, how they are going to react." Solange said.

"It's going to be great." Ileana said. Solange really hoped so.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Undertaker's Office _

Taker kept looking at the wall thinking it would help with the problem. He was not the only one Kane was doing the same thing. That's how Aubrey and Roxanne found them as they went inside the office.

"Dinner is ready." Aubrey told them.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Kane answered.

"You're going now." Roxanne said. Kane turned to see his wife.

"It's not like you're going to stop it, now both of you stop acting like children and get into the dining room." Roxanne said. Kane and Taker glared at both of the woman standing there.

"Saved them, they don't work on us." Aubrey said. Kane and Taker glared more at them.

"You two seriously need to go out there." Roxanne said.

"I don't see why you had to invite Orton." Undertaker said not sounding like the terrifying man everyone knew.

"Because he is married to Solange and she isn't a Callaway anymore, she is an Orton and you have to treat him as family." Aubrey said.

"Fine." Kane told his wife, who had just stared at him. Taker walked behind him knowing this fight had been going on for the past few months and things were going to change.

#

_Dining Room _

As the people in the table looked at the four people coming in Ileana raised her hands as Keon and Solange gave her twenty dollars each.

"I can't believe you were right." Keon said.

"I cannot believe you two actually bet." Randy said getting a smile from his wife.

"It's fun." Solange told him.

Undertaker took the head and Kane took the other end. Kane and Undertaker glared at Randy from their ends. Aubrey and Roxanne cleared their throats. Undertaker sighed.

"Fine, let's start with a silent prayer." Undertaker said and all of them bowed their head down and prayed silently. When they were done Kane said the next thing.

"Does anyone want to say anything?" he asked glaring hoping the answer was _'no' _when Ileana got up with her glass he didn't say anything. Ileana cleared her throat before beginning. Roxanne and Aubrey winked at her.

"Well I would like to say that I am very happy that we are together this holiday. That none of us are hurt. I would like to welcome new family hoping this will happen more often." She smiled at Randy who Solange was holding the hand off. "I also hope bad understandings are put aside for people's happiness." She said giving a look to both Taker and Kane. "Merry Christmas." Ileana said.

"Merry Christmas." The whole family said raising their cups.

Everyone began to dig in to the food that Randy felt actually normal being here.

"So Randy are you making my little girl happy?" Undertaker asked. Randy froze and looked at Taker.

"Yes sir." Randy replied.

"He makes me really happy Daddy." Solange said.

"Why haven't you wrestled in a while?" Taker asked. Solange looked at her father.

"Oh you know I've been focused on some things." Solange said. Ileana looked at her and Solange smiled.

"So Keon what are you planning?" Randy asked.

"I'm planning on going for Tag Team gold." Keon answered.

"You want to start in the tag team division?" Randy asked surprised at that since he had done a lot of singles competition and had the U.S. Title to prove it.

"I have the U.S. Championship I want to move to the Tag Team." Keon said. Randy didn't get it but he guess it was something smart to do.

"Are you going for the big championship?" Aubrey asked Randy.

"Probably." Randy told her. "Are you going to make an appearance on Raw soon?" he asked Ileana.

"I don't know, maybe, it really depends on who has the championship." Ileana told him. In her mind a certain highflyer was going through her head but she didn't say anything at all. Dinner was silent and Randy didn't know where the night would go on.

#

_Later that Night _

It was close to midnight and Randy had been having fun. Even if Taker and Kane didn't treat him as family. The rest did and for some reason he felt happy. He was staring at the window before a large shadow was cast over it.

"Drink." Undertaker said and gave him a cub of beer.

"Thanks." Randy said. "I know you don't want me here Taker." He said.

"Mark." Taker said. Randy looked at him.

"Excuse me." Randy said.

"Aubrey and Roxanne don't like us being called by our ring names so it's Mark at home." Taker said but even as he said it. It still made Randy feel to call him 'Taker' instead of Mark.

"Okay, Mark I know you don't want me here." Randy said. Taker sighed; he did not like apologizing or making people feel at ease that was his wife and sister in law job.

"I am getting used to the idea of not having my daughter close by." Taker said. Randy didn't comment he was sure he would be that way too if a kid of his, that he was pretty sure was far away from now would come.

"Oh." Randy said.

"Hey we have to go to sleep or no presents from Santa." Solange said. Randy walked over to his wife as she pulled him to their room for the night. Taker looked at the couple as they went up.

"I see them happy." Kane told Taker. Taker turned to look at his brother.

"I want to see your expression when it happens with Ileana I don't say Keon because he isn't a girl." Taker said.

"I doubt it's going to happen." Kane said with a smile. Taker rolled his eyes.

"That's what you said about getting married and having children." Taker said earning a glare from Kane at that.

#

_Randy's and Solange Room_

Randy held on to Solange in the large bed they were staying.

"Do you still feel weird about being here?" Solange asked.

"A little." Randy told her. He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Don't worry about it, I'll get used to it."

"Okay." Solange said before they fell into a slumber.

#

In the morning they woke up to someone banging on the door.

"That has to be Keon." Solange said.

"I could so kill him now." Randy said earning a chuckle.

"Merry Christmas; dear..." Solange said before kissing him. "Now let's go open presents." Solange got up and put a robe on and waited for Randy to get up.

#

As they walked downstairs into the living room Randy had that same Twilight Zone feeling. Kane and Roxanne were sitting in one of the sofas with dark robes, the same with Undertaker and Aubrey. Keon was on the floor smiling at them as Ileana sat on the arm chair next to her parents.

"Hi guys Merry Christmas." Solange told them.

"Merry Christmas." Ileana returned first.

"Merry Christmas." The other replied. The gifts were exchange and Randy surprised to have received so many gifts here. Ileana looked at Solange and she smiled.

"Okay, well I have one more gift I have to give." Solange said. Everyone paid attention. Randy looked at his wife thinking something was wrong.

"Well first of all I will be taking some time off from the ring." Solange said.

"Why?" Undertaker asked.

"Why?" Randy said holding her hand.

"Well I have to take maternity leave." Solange said. The girls screamed in happiness hugging her. Randy looked at her in shock as he stood.

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said worried. Randy couldn't help himself and hugged her spinning her around.

"Congratulations." Taker said. Randy let Solange go and Undertaker hugged her tightly. His little girl was going to have a kid of his own. He raised his hand and Randy took it before he was pulled in a strong smack on the back.

"You're going to be a Grandpa Uncle Taker." Keon said with a wink.

"This is the best Christmas ever." Randy whispered. Solange smiled just as her father smiled at her.

"Yeah, the best ever."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked this Christmas Special. Happy Holidays. The new chapters will be up soon and the Undertaker story will also be up soon. Review.**


End file.
